openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
WikiWorks
This page focuses around the work to do to improve this wiki site. You can write your suggestions here, and, even more important, you can see here how you can help us! If there is need to "talk" about something, we can use the "talk page" of this page (Talk:WikiWorks), the talk pages of each page, or our forum http://www.openarena.ws/board, probably more populated (for example, in this thread, or starting a new thread). Well, update this page as needed! Add an entry, remove an entry (if the work has already been done, or if the entry has been wrongly posted), and in general, improve this Wiki! If you need help, you can use the talk page, or the forum! Before writing, PLEASE take a look to the "Notes" section below. Pages that should be created A list of pages that could be useful for readers, and that, for now, do not exist. * Automatic download, with a section about www download (how it works, how to setup). * ModCompat/AfterShock - A mod worth of spending some words. * There are some instructions about setup GTK Radiant for OpenArena (that, however, should be checked). What about creating also instructions about NetRadiant? Like Configure NetRadiant under Windows and Configure NetRadiant under Linux? * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Pages that should be expanded or updated A list of pages that already exist but should be expanded, updated, fixed... Please explain, is short, what is needed. The list can include images that should be replaced/updated because of they refer to very old releases of the game. * Configure GTKRadiant for OA, Configure GTK Radiant under Windows, Configure GTK under Windows, Configure GTK Radiant under Linux, Mapping with MacRadiant - These pages should be checked, to be sure that they are correct, updated and undestandable. In particular, there are two pages about GTK under Windows, that seem to say different things. And more, since are instructions for GTK Radiant, what about creating also instructions about NetRadiant? Like Configure NetRadiant under Windows and Configure NetRadiant under Linux? * Mapping information for special gametypes - Some questions/suggestions about furhter improvements to the page have been written here, but only some of them have already been applied. Could someone complete them? * ... * ... * ... List of images needed A list of images needed, and in which pages. * ... * ... * ... Pages that could be renamed A list of pages that maybe should be moved to another title (renamed). Remember: a "move" action created a redirect with the old name that point to the new name. Useful pages This is different from the other sections in this page. This is simply a list of pages that may be useful when working on this wiki site. Mainly service pages. * - A list of useful special pages. Take a look! * * - Pages that do not have incoming links * - Pages that do not have outgoing links * * * - Double redirects (that should be fixed) * * * and - Follow the changes to this site! Notes * Wikia uses a WYSIWYG editor, but it can cause somehow "dirty" (confused) code (including messes like editing an hyperlink but in reality modifying only the text shown and not the real link!)... probably it is good, when you begin editing a page, to immediately click on the "source code" button (on the right), to see and edit directly the "source" text, in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MediaWiki format (http://www.mediawiki.org). To get used with MediaWiki code, maybe you could train working with the famous Wikipedia Wiki site: its help section should contain info about the MediaWiki markup. Anyway, you can find the Wikia help section here. * Before asking for/creating a new article, please use the search function ( ) and check if it already exists. Try to search using different terms. If the page already exists, you can create a "redirect" (a page that points to another one -even to a specific section-), creating a page and writing only #REDIRECTDestination page there. do not work and need a manual click to reach the destination page. * About page titles: page names can contain spaces. Wikia is case sensitive (except for the first letter; case sensitive is ignored when performing a search, but is important when writing a link), but it is possible to create redirects that allow to reach the same page using different names. * You can leave a short comment with each entry, to explain what that page should contain, what is outdated, what's wrong, etc. * While OpenArena is under GPLv2 license, Wikia uses CC-BY-SA license. Images can use various "free" licenses: Public Domain, CC-BY-SA, GFDL, GPLv2... (when uploading an image, please specify its license). Images and screenshots that come from OpenArena should be licensed under GPLv2. Screenshots that include non-free licensed material (like those including a stuff from a "closed-source" mod) should be labeled as "fair use" (in this case, probably it is better to do not modify the images after taking the screenshot and to use "low" resolution, e.g. 640x480).